Jacius Legion Expedition
Jacius's Legion Expedition, also known as Jacius's Expedition or Jacius's Legion, is an expeditionary force from Caesar's Legion sent Eastwards in search of slaves and territory, under the command of Custor Jacius. Iudex Lupus acts as the military commander of the Expedition. History Following the disaster that was the 1st Battle of Hoover Dam, Caesar, possibly for the first time in his reign, considered that the NCR may prove too difficult to overcome if the Legion failed to capture Hoover Dam a second time. Dispatching scouts Eastward, he heard of Post-War Texas, and its old-world drilling equipment rotting away in exhausted oil fields. He also heard of the plains of Nebraska and vast herds of Brahmin. Caesar also learned of the diverse Oklahoma Wastes and the hardy folk and resources to be found there. The Ambitious Custor Jacius offered to lead the expedition and while Caesar agreed, he did not trust Jacius with such power without supervision. To this end he also commanded that Iudex Lupus be sent with the expedition to act as both the main military commander of the expedition...and as a loyal agent to strike down Jacius should the Custor prove treasonous. After a full years march from Flagstaff, moving through the northernmost reaches of Texas, the Expedition arrived in Western Oklahoma and immediately build the impromptu town, and base, of Bladesreach over the town of Amarillo. Organisation Jacius's Expedition, despite its name coming from its commander, is an off-shoot of Caesar's Legion and thus uses a structure not unlike that seen westwards. However, Jacius is not Caesar and instead holds the title of Custor. While Lanius is occupied with the Legions western wars, Iudex Lupus fills a similar role, with final command of the military falling to him. However, those Frumentarii dispatched to Oklahoma answer first to Jacius. There are no Praetorian in the expedition. Equipment Overall, the Expedition is equipped similarly to its father-faction. However, due to increasingly frequent encounters, even skirmishes, against Brotherhood of Steel Paladins as well as battles against the organised multiple tribes, the number of troops armed with firearms beyond basic Bolt or Lever-action rifles is proportionately higher than the forces currently engaged in the Mojave. Futhermore, Jacius has also since taken to forming several squads that jury-rig salvaged Laser Rifle cores into weapons akin to Laser Muskets and training them in the use of these weapons to counter more armoured foes. The expedition has also taken to crafting new weapons, such as Shiskebabs and Railroad Rifles. Finally, Iudex Lupus has taken several of the strongest of the Veterans in the expedition and trained them to wear special heavier plate armour made in mimicry of Power Armour, though without servo motors, while wielding heavier weapons such as Super Sledges. Faction Relations Midwestern Brotherhood Jacius's Expedition has encountered, and traded fire with, forces from the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel on several occasions. In order to better counter these Power-Armoured adversaries, while far from home and reinforcement, Jacius has trained several of his Prime Legionaires in the use of Laser Muskets. Iudex Lupus, recognising the power of the Brotherhood, has taken to training his own Elite Guard of troops in Heavy Armour as both a sign of respect and a means to, hopefully, counter the heavily armoured forces of the Brotherhood. Texas Brotherhood Custor Jacius was surprised to encounter not one but two different Brotherhoods to the east. The second being the Texas Brotherhood of Steel. The Texas Brotherhood was very agressive towards Jacius's Expedition since they saw the Expedition as just another radical group that hated technology, much like the Texans' long hated enemies, the Cyphers. Lone Star Jacius's Expedition meet the Confederation fairly early in their journey. While the Lone Star Confederation war very wary at first they enjoyed the trade from the west very much seeing as the Legion was the only way east. The Expedition at one point did consider taking over the Confederation but quickly threw out that idea after being too preoccupied with both Brotherhoods and the Tribes. First Tribes After making their way into the Oklahoma Waste, Jacius's Expedition quickly encountered numerous tribes across Oklahoma. The first being the Cheyara Tribe which was a tribe on the very western edge of Oklahoma. The Tribe was very open to the Expedition and asked them to help against a rival tribe to the south, the Comanche Tribe. With the superior tactics of the Expedition they, in a matter of weeks, were able to defeat the Comanche Tribe. The Expedition forced the survivors to become slaves and integrated the Cheyara into the Legion. Chickasaw Tribe Oklahoma Tribe Choctaw Tribe Osage Tribe Creek Tribe Cherokee Tribe Ozark Tribe Category:Faction